Portal
Portals are used in maplestory to travel from map to map, to teleport across the map, and to initiate scripts. Portals in the WZ Data Portal data *pt **The type of the portal (see list below). *pn **The name of the portal. **Other portals points to a portal by the name of the portal. *tm **The id of the map that the portal warps to. *tn **The name of the portal (which is in the target map) to warp to. *x **The X position of the portal *y **The Y position of the portal *horizontalImpact **The horizontal force applied from spring portals (such as those used mainly in jump quests) *verticalImpact **The vertical force *script **The script called upon activation of the portal *onlyOnce **The portal can only be used once and then it deactivates *hideTooltip **Hides the name of the next map that appears when you stand at a portal *delay **The delay after the portal is activated before it takes effect. Types of portals *0 **Name: sp **Full Name: Start Point **Visible: No **Warps: No **Automatic: No **Script: No **Impact: No **Description: The point where the player starts in *1 **Name: pi **Full Name: Portal Invisible **Visible: No **Warps: Yes **Automatic: No **Script: No **Impact: No **Description: An invisible portal that can warp *2 **Name: pv **Full Name: Portal Visible **Visible: Yes **Warps: Yes **Automatic: No **Script: No **Impact: No **Description: A normal portal *3 **Name: pc **Full Name: Portal Collision **Visible: Yes **Warps: Yes **Automatic: Yes **Script: No **Impact: No **Description: A portal that invokes whenever it has a collision with the player *4 **Name: pg **Full Name: Portal Changable **Description: When a portal points to it, warps to a sp. We need more info on this. *5 **Name: pgi **Full Name: Portal Changable Invisible **Description: When a portal points to it, warps to a sp. Also is invisible. We need more info on this as well. *6 **Name: tp **Full Name: Town Portal Point **Description: 'Town Portal' used for the skill Mystic Door. Same door is used as animation at other end of the portal, too. *7 **Name: ps **Full Name: Portal Script **Visible: Unknown **Warps: No **Automatic: No **Script: Yes **Impact: No **Description: A portal that executes a script when a player enters it *8 **Name: psi **Full Name: Portal Script Invisible **Visible: No **Warps: No **Automatic: No **Script: Yes **Impact: No **Description: An invisible portal that executes a script when a player enters it *9 **Name: pcs **Full Name: Portal Collision Script **Visible: No **Warps: No **Automatic: Yes **Script: Yes **Impact: No **Description: A portal that executes a script whenever it has a collision with the player *10 **Name: ph **Full Name: Portal Hidden **Visible: Yes **Warps: Unknown **Automatic: No **Script: No **Impact: No **Description: A portal that leaves a clue after it. We need more info on this. *11 **Name: psh **Full Name: Portal Script Hidden **Visible: Yes **Warps: No **Automatic: No **Script: Yes **Impact: No **Description: A portal that executes a script when a player enters it and leaves a clue *12 **Name: pcj **Full Name: Portal Collision Jump **Visible: No **Warps: No **Automatic: Yes **Script: No **Impact: Yes **Description: Applies a vertical boost to the player *13 **Name: pci **Full Name: Portal Collision Custom **Visible: No **Warps: No **Automatic: Yes **Script: No **Impact: Yes **Description: Applies a boost in the specified x and y directions *14 **Name: pcig **Full Name: Portal Collision Changeable? **Description: Unknown - If anyone has any info on this, please provide it.